redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Martin2
My talk page has been archived! ---- Hey... Hey what do I do now?--Thel' Vomadore I was stripped of my rank, I am now the Arbiter! Phew! Thanks mate! Sorry fer all the trouble! Man I need to pay attention to things more!!!--Thel' Vomadore I was stripped of my rank, i am now the Arbiter! Re:Spammer Thanks, taken care of. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:28, 25 May 2009 (UTC) V Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:10, 26 May 2009 (UTC) You asked the new user what IDK means, it means I Don't Know Prard Grrr... 17:18, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ. Sure ya can. :) Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:38, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Welcome Thanks for saying hi. I really appreciate it. By the way, IDK is text talk for I don't know. I hate text talk. I can understand it in texting (it's hard to hit those little buttons!), but when talking and typing it's pushing it. Thanks again, User:Gaylesking -00:40, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Text talk LOL. Wait, What?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I made a post on the beta reading page you set up. I made a post on the beta reading page you set up. As of this moment, though, I can't focus on ideas for "Legend of the Green Arrow" and I'm trying to work on another fic. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 12:23, 27 May 2009 (UTC) update Alanna of SOuthsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:46, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Tiny update on "Streamrunner"--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 14:18, 29 May 2009 (UTC) update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) QUESTION Does any blog post have more than 261 comments? I think user_blog:Martin2/Wars has teh most ant 261.--Martin II Talk! 03:19, 1 June 2009 (UTC) WTM2S Hey Martin, you put Samantha The Coneslinger (A.K.A Me! Kaylan the Ferret, I switch users.) under on their own, I'm with you, Silver, and Blizzard. [[User talk:Kaylan the Ferret|''Kaylan Sozker]] 12:56, 1 June 2009 (UTC) hey I've been thinking about doing fan fic awards. we could have minor contests every two months with best fan fic best incomplete fan fic, best complete fan fic, best original character, best Jacques Character and annually with the aforementioned and best plot line, most orginal plot line, best original hero/ine, best original villain/ess, best original grey character, best overall fan fic etc. I'm going to post this idea to LA, Silver, Blizzard, Pinedance Sambrook and Zaran (Chris' all for it),. If they all agree, I vote we ask Lord TBT if we can have a page just for that. what do you think? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:52, 1 June 2009 (UTC) unsung has 404 comments Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:56, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Wars About the wars teams. Bluestripe and I are on a team together. Prard Grrr... 22:43, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Also my short name is spelled Prard. Two R's Prard Grrr... 22:45, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Welcome Template Not all users are here for fan fiction, as that is actually a sub-section of the site. If someone is interested in fan fictions, I think it's quite simple to locate that region. Thus, I think including fan fiction in the official welcome message of an information database is a bit unnecessary. I also feel that telling a new user to read another user's opinion of other users a bit unnecessary too. I would also have to disagree on the signature guide - Sambrook's guide, while listing many different colors, promotes uniformity. There are many ways one could create their signature other than including an image and changing colors. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:08, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I would argue the Manual does not encourage uniformity whatsoever, as it gives an ''example of a possible signature, versus instructing the user to copy the code and change the elements. Given that many signatures around here don't use the word "talk page" and use many colors, I think it's pretty obvious that all text and colors are customizable. --LordTBT Talk! 23:25, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Mustelids The article should really say several species of mustelids. Weasels and polecats are two different species of mustelids. Faunman 00:02, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Martin, I now join The Shannara Avengers! LET FIGHT GO ON!!!! [[User blog:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Flying Fox']] 14:18, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Least Weasel Least Weasels are the only weasel in england (unless you count stoats and ferrets) Faunman 00:48, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Ferrets Ferrets and Polecats have the same scientific name (Mustela putorius). According to the Linean classification system if two animals have the same scientific name then they are the same species Faunman 00:57, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Polecat All the animals in mossflower are from the British Isles. The only ferret/polecat in the British Isles is the European Polecat Faunman 01:05, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Where do you get your info about wild ferrets? Faunman 01:13, 3 June 2009 (UTC) The only ferrets on wikipedia are the domestic ferret, the black-footed ferret(also known as a polecat) and the european polecat. The ferrets in redwall are obviously not the first two so they must be european polecats Faunman 01:20, 3 June 2009 (UTC) The only one they list is the black footed ferret wich is obvously not the Redwall ferret Faunman 01:26, 3 June 2009 (UTC) The only ferret-like creature in the british isles is the European Polecat(Mustela putorius) wich shares its latin name with the domestic ferret. There are other ferrets in other countrys too but none of these could be in Redwall. Faunman 17:34, 3 June 2009 (UTC) How OLD ARE YOU?!? you know a lot of latin, do you take latin classes? I plan on taking french next year, everyone else in my school is taking spanish(dare to be different!) Prard Grrr... 01:16, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Question What exactly are the Shadow fangs? You use them a lot, but I'm not sure who they are. Umrag the Destroyer 01:25, 3 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Hey! would you mind if I joined the war? :) Arrowtail Talk to me! 14:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Martin 2! Will you check out my new fanfic? It's called 'Rise of the Emperor' (ROTE for short). Thank You! Haway Braaaaaw! Potos Can i upload them again if i dont call them fan art? Faunman 21:59, 3 June 2009 (UTC) hmmmmmmmmm.... Nice, I'm a freshman going on sophmore, or uhhh....... 9th going on 10th grader. Yay Latin! Prard Grrr... 22:48, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Ummm... Hey, Martin, you know on the Wars page when I said go to Hellgates.Would that really count as profanity because even in the Redwall books they say that.I think that I made a direct quote from Rawnblade Widestripe.Can you please not make me retype my comment because my computer is writing really slow.I promise on my oath as a warrior I will never break the rules of the Wars page.Bye and thanks!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 23:13, 3 June 2009 (UTC) From Neildown Hi, I got a message saying you wanted war or something? I don't know how to do that at the moment so if you wouldn't mind sending me a message on how to do it I'd be glad to try it out. I'll see you in battle if you do! Thanks. -- 00:00, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Video That would not be something for here. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:06, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :If it involves music from Redwall cds, it would violate the rules here, yes. Sorry for the delay in reply. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:25, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Dev Indeed, it seems to be working with every browser except ff, the why is what I'm trying to solve. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:10, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Who do you think is the most evil villain in my fan fic?Panthera Longclaws, Wroc Caw, or Deathfang?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 19:57, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Wanna guess how Wroc Caw dies?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 20:02, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I posted a section of text on the beta page you set up. I posted a section of text on the beta page you set up for me. Should I make any changes to it before I post it? --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 23:21, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Hiiii! can you change my team name on 'wars' to The Alarath Warrior(I'm a team of one now(you probably knew that)) Thanks Prard Grrr... 23:46, 4 June 2009 (UTC) check out Wolfrise, its my fan fic headline says all --Colonel Acelin 15:18, 5 June 2009 (UTC)colonel acelin Done with beta page until you can look over it :) I was going into rapid fire mode there. I'm done with the beta page now until you can have a chance to look over it and review. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 16:34, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Could you please add some kind of a mark on the beta page where that text you showed me is supposed to go? The way I'm looking at it, it looks like it could fit two places at once. :) -- WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 17:31, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry; I meant to leave the above message for another user :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 19:01, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Swartt Sixclaw I dont remember that part either. I got my info here: Swartt Sixclaw Faunman 19:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Wild ferrets All the animals in mossflower are from the british isles. The closest thing to a wild ferret their is in britain is the european polecat Faunman 19:41, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Brian Jacques himself has said that all the animals in mossflower are native to britain. The only ferret-like creature native to britain is the Euripean Polecat. There is no proof that the ferrets and polecats are different in Redwall. Faunman 22:36, 5 June 2009 (UTC) poll stuff i awncered ya in a comment!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 20:29, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Neildown Hi, I was wondering if you could put me in a team or if you do that yourself the war thing. I preferably want to be a mercenary. fighting Umrag Destroyer at the moment as anonimous. I got the hang of things now, so I'm ready to fight. Neildown-- 22:12, 6 June 2009 (UTC) New fan fic Hi Martin you posted on my talk page, I have new fan fic I am Lord Brocktree of Salamandastron Want some combat? update BoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Wolfrise has been advanced. It = AWESOME!!! YOU WANTED MORE, I GAVE YOU MORE!! check it out and comment on what you think --Colonel Acelin 14:23, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Stuck on continuing a scene and it's driving me nuts I hope what I put on my beta page is okay. I know I need a little more in the scene I posted there, but I don't know how to word it. I've been trying to figure out how to add more to it for three days but I'm not sure if it's good enough or in character. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 01:23, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Help I need you to think of a cool/original name for an otter in my fan fic.His last name will be Riverdog.Thanks and bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 00:54, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Would you like to have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol? Info is in me blog.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:56, 13 June 2009 (UTC) update AoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 00:58, 15 June 2009 (UTC) update BoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:38, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:18, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Yours was the one with martin correct? Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 04:16, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Oh oh oh, Sorry, I did forget, But I promise I will get to work on it soon. Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 20:13, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update. --Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:26, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Dual You wana fight the real redwall way? you want to become the stongest of them all? Then go here!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Um.... You wrote in the essay of good vs. evil rebuttal by sheildmadien in the comments: Also, think about it! If a NORMAL person from Eragon can kill two hundred people with only minor injuries and no one cares about unrealism then I think good warriors should be able to beat incompetent cowards. Where does this happen?Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ?!?! What happened to the Wars 2 reloaded page?!!?! --Neildown TalkPage 16:20, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Rules Non-Redwall content has always been prohibited, so non-Redwall RPG would fall under that umbrella, as well as the RPG one. -- LordTBT Talk! roran roran killed only 193 people first second he has dragon rider blood in his veins can you call him normal roran is related to the greatest warriors of alagesia his aunt was the bane of the varden and the wife of the brom anyway did you like brisingr--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 17:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) roran he is eragons cousin his uncle is brom--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 18:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) On my user page, put your signature under the 'Friends' category.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 22:58, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe. I'm not answering anymore questions! :) Windflin Wildbrush 15:00, 6 July 2009 (UTC) thanks for being my friend, and I hopw I get to know you better! oh, and you can check out my fan fic, if you want! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:29, 8 July 2009 (UTC)